Buscando el cielo perdido
by BIAK
Summary: Ciel se buscaba a sí mismo. Sebastian buscaba y deseaba el alma de Ciel que ahora vislumbraba lejana. Elizabeth quería recuperar a su prometido. Y los sirvientes querían ver a su joven amo nuevamente. -OneShot, Spoilers final de Kuro II-


**Titulo**: Buscando el cielo perdido  
**Fandom**: Kuroshitsuji (Kuroshitsuji II)  
**Paring**: Finnian/Elizabeth, principalmente. toques de otras parejas crack más y rumptura de parejas cánon ;)  
**Desafío**: Dotación anual de Crack!  
**Reto**: Reto Arcanos  
**Advertencias**: Ruptura de parejas cánon, spoilers del final de animé II. No beteado. lo que está en _**"**cursiva y entre paréntesis**"**_ son los saltos al pasado. El presente es normal  
**Palabras**: 7214  
**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, es de Yana Toboso. Hago esto por mera diversión.  
**Resumen:** Ciel se buscaba a sí mismo, Sebastian buscaba y deseaba el alma de Ciel que ahora vislumbraba lejana. Elizabeth quería recuperar a su prometido. Y los sirvientes querían ver a su joven amo nuevamente

**Ojalá les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :) **

* * *

**Buscando el cielo perdido.**

Elizabeth se aferró a una roca suelta y resbaló, pero una mano la sujetó desde la cima: era Maylene. La subió con ellos. Su vestido estaba sucio y polvoriento, pero no le importaba ya. Ahora estaban en final de su viaje, la cúspide de sus objetivos.

A Ciel.

Sin embargo, no pudieron más que impresionarse por la visión que ese infierno les presentaba: una imitación de la Mansión Phantomhive. Ciel estaba tras esa imitación. No podía ser de otra manera.

Era un infierno ciertamente, pero Finnian notó las flores que crecían alrededor de la mansión: demasiado hermosas para haber nacido en un lugar tan siniestro como ese, demasiado bellas para haber florecido de la nada. Alguien debió plantarlas.

_"Finnian era el jardinero de la mansión, pero su trabajo era ciertamente desastroso. Miró las flores muertas y quiso lloriquear. La tierra era infértil ahora por su culpa y los árboles perdieron todas sus hojas. A pesar de su gran amor por la naturaleza y el aire libre, dejaba en ruina todo jardín que tocaba ¡Qué cruel era! Lloró, pero las flores seguían ahí, bien muertas. Antes, cuando el joven amo aún habitaba la casa, el mayordomo arreglaba de una forma u otra en un dos por tres el jardín que él había estropeado._

_ Pero eso no sucedería ahora._

_ —Perdónenme, florecillas—les pedía, aunque sabía que no podían escucharlo o entenderlo—. Perdónenme… —Y lloró, sin saber realmente si por su jardín, las flores; o por su joven amo y el mayordomo que ya no estaban y echaba tanto de menos."_

**XOX**

Los humanos eran criaturas verdaderamente estúpidas.

Ciel Phantomhive observó a los que antes eran sus conocidos a través de una fuente de agua que continuamente iba fluyendo. Los había estado observando de esa forma desde el preciso instante en que pisaron esa isla en medio de la nada: tan inútiles y patéticos como los recordaba.

Como un demonio que antes fue humano, Ciel se había jurado a sí mismo olvidar los recuerdos de esa existencia inferior y comenzar de nuevo. Pero no podía: por alguna razón, sus recuerdos humanos constantemente le abrumaban, como ecos de una vida llena de dolor. Soñaba despierto—porque los demonios no dormían, no lo necesitaban—y cada vez que se descuidaba, imágenes de su vida humana le asaltaban. Él juró y perjuró que se haría a la idea de que su vida anterior había sido una ilusión, pero no podía: se quedaba estancado a su anterior existencia y prueba de ello era esa mansión en la que ahora vivía que estaba hecha a semejanza de su anterior hogar.

_"Cuando Ciel había decidido vivir en ese lugar—porque el infierno le había resultado un sitio horrible y de muy mal gusto—le pidió a Sebastian que construyera un lugar que fuera tan inmenso como el poder que ahora tenía sobre él._

_ — ¿Cómo quiere que sea su nuevo hogar? _

_ —Hazlo tan grande como te plazca— le dijo, sin mayor interés. Él era un ser que había muerto como humano y había renacido como demonio. El mundo de los humanos ya no era para él, y no le importaba en realidad. Había muerto para los demás._

_ —Pero, joven amo…—Su demonio iba a acotar algo, pero él no lo iba a permitir._

_ — ¿Estás desobedeciendo las ordenes de tu amo? —Sebastian se alejó y apartó su mirada de él, porque no era nadie para ver a su amo fijamente a la cara._

_ —No…_

_ La nueva mansión estuvo lista en tan sólo un día. Ciel la vio y quedó petrificado._

_ Era igual a su otra mansión. Inconscientemente había hecho que Sebastian construyera una réplica del que había sido su hogar humano."_

Era irónico que entre más buscaba a su nuevo yo, su yo antiguo lo siguiera con más fuerza aún. Todavía tenía humanidad en su interior. Y no podía permitírselo. Ahora era un demonio, un ser superior. Los demonios no perdían el tiempo en tonterías como los recuerdos.

**_XOX_**

Elizabeth y los sirvientes avanzaron el camino restante hacia la mansión. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y hasta la luna se veía amenazante en ese lugar. Un sonido extraño llegó a sus oídos.

— ¡Alto! —pronunció Maylene, sacando sus pistolas y con ello su personalidad oculta y diestra francotiradora al quitarse los lentes. Apuntó a los árboles, pero al disparar lo único que oyó fue el aleteo y los graznidos de cuervos asustados saliendo de entre los árboles. Sólo eran cuervos. Maylene se tranquilizó y se colocó nuevamente las gafas que la hacían lucir torpe y guardó sus pistolas en el cinturón de su vestido casual rosa. Suspiró.

_"Maylene guardó los platos en la vitrina. Ella tenía la costumbre de llevarlos todos juntos—pues parecía que ella carecía de sentido común—, por lo que no era de extrañar que tuviera un desequilibrio y cayera del piso con todos los platos. Cometía esa indiscreción a menudo, sucedía todo el tiempo. _

_ Sólo que esta vez los platos finos sí se rompieron. Sebastian no había estado ahí para sujetarla ni a ella ni a los platos como ocurría cada vez que ella cometía esa negligencia. Maylene tanteó el suelo en busca de sus gafas hasta que las encontró: se las colocó, pero el vidrio se había roto. _

_ Los lentes que el joven amo le había regalado se habían roto. Otra vez. _

_ Y esta vez dudaba que pudiera repararlos como la vez anterior. _

_ No: en realidad lo que no podría reparar era esa enorme grieta que se había hecho en su corazón tras la partida del joven amo y Sebastian. Las cosas ya no eran iguales. Nunca serían iguales sin ellos. Ellos nunca volverían, se habían ido de este mundo: aceptarlo era doloroso, pero no tenía otra opción. Estrechó las gafas contra su corazón que no estaba conforme y lloró: lloró por los recuerdos hermosos que tenía desde que había conocido al joven amo y a los otros, y lloró porque sabía también que esos tiempos no volverían nunca, nunca más." _

**_XOX_**

—Joven Amo. —Sebastian apareció frente al escritorio del despacho de su amo, con el rostro serio y sin humor de los últimos meses. Ciel lo vio por el reflejo de la ventana. Ni siquiera se volteó a verlo. El mayordomo entrecerró los ojos, dirigiendo en esa mirada suave todo el odio y la frustración que sentía—. Los invitados han llegado ¿debo hacerlos pasar? —Su mirada se suavizó al terminar, pero siempre observando a su amo.

Ciel no contestó. Ni se giró a verlo: simplemente guardó silencio.

Sebastian lo observó.

_"El alma de Ciel Phantomhive había despertado un especial interés en la aburrida vida de ese demonio: el demonio al cuál había bautizado como Sebastian Michaels. Su mayordomo y demonio observó a su amo dormir un día en que le pidió que se quedara a su lado hasta que se durmiera. Sebastian lo observó, examinándole como un cazador evalúa a su presa; de la misma forma en que un gato observa a un ratón. Su boca formó una sonrisa de las suyas._

_ Su alma era deliciosa. Cada partícula de su ser se lo decía. Él nunca se equivocaba._

_ Aquella alma era el sueño de cualquier demonio, la comida que todos esperaban, el manjar que los de su clase ansiaban probar. Y sería suyo…. muy pronto él iba a devorarlo. Aguardaba ese día, después de todo ¿no sabe mejor la cena cuando se ha esperado por ella un largo tiempo? Y Sebastian esperaría todo el tiempo que se necesitara para hacerla llegar a la cúspide del máximo sabor: a la venganza consumada. _

_ Ciel se movió mientras dormía. El mayordomo sonrió. _

_ Por un alma así, él incluso era capaz de limitarse a sus órdenes y dejar gustoso su libertad a un lado. Por un alma así, incluso estaba dispuesto a esperar aunque estuviera muriéndose de hambre. Un alma así debía ser tratada con cuidado y ser consumida en el momento adecuado._

_ Y ese momento aún no llegaba. Todavía no._

_ Apagó las velas del candelabro y la oscuridad invadió el dormitorio. Él mayordomo se marchó por el pasillo en medio de la penumbra, la misma a la que pertenecía su naturaleza demoníaca."_

—Hazlos pasar—la voz de su amo interrumpió su recuerdo. El mayordomo bajó la mirada, con una sonrisa sin fuerza y apagada.

—_Yes, my lord. _—Se inclinó en una reverencia, antes de abandonar el estudio de su amo.

Por el alma de ese amo egoísta había soportado capricho tras capricho, trabajo en exceso, malos tratos, ofensas, disgustos, problemas con otros demonios… todo porque quería esa alma sólo para él. Y ahora… ahora veía que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido desperdiciados. No había podido devorar su deliciosa alma ni podría hacerlo ahora que su amo se había vuelto un demonio como él.

Sebastian continúo su camino hacia la entrada.

El alma que tanto ansiaba ya no lo podía alcanzar por más que la buscara en la negrura del corazón del demonio al que llamaba joven amo.

**_XOX_**

—La verja está cerrada—Bard soltó ese comentario con fastidio. Tenía un cigarro en la boca y se cruzó de brazos. Lo demás a su alrededor lo miraron con preocupación.

—Pero Ciel está ahí ¿verdad? No podemos abandonar ahora… —Lady Elizabeth habló con tristeza y su peculiar entusiasmo de no rendirse en su cometido—. ¡No me iré de aquí sin ver a Ciel!

Bard chasqueó la lengua. Lady Elizabeth tenía razón.

Por otra parte, el superar aquel obstáculo era la perfecta excusa para usar una de sus granadas.

—Déjenmelo a mí—rió. Sus compañeros conocían bien esa sonrisa ¿Iba a…? ¿En la mansión del amo…? Bardroy era un hombre temerario, una persona a la que no se le pasaba oportunidad para hacer estallar cosas, quemarlas hasta carbonizarlas y volver siempre todo en un peligroso descontrol—. ¡La haré estallar!

Antes de que Maylene o Finnian pudieran disuadirlo o siquiera detenerlo de cometer un acto impulsivo como aquel Bard quitó el seguro de la granada y la lanzó hacia la verja cerrada que obstruía su paso a la mansión. Abrumado por la fiebre y el exceso de la adrenalina, tapó sus oídos y cerró los ojos; los otros hicieron lo mismo en espera del ruido de la detonación.

Pero no se oyó nada.

Intrigado por aquel silencio perturbador que obviamente no debía ocurrir en una explosión, Bard abrió los ojos para ver qué demonios había ocurrido.

El mayordomo, tan perfecto y arrogante ¡cómo no lo vio venir! Sebastian estaba en el aire a gran altura, alcanzó la granada y la lanzó hacia los bosques lejanos donde sí hizo explosión.

—Los invitados no deberían cometer actos tan imprudentes como aquel—sonrió ya con los pies en la tierra. Los otros tres ya habían abierto los ojos, pero aún así tuvieron que parpadear y aclarar la vista para comprobar que sus ojos no los estaban engañando.

Sebastian seguía ahí, tan elegante y bien parecido como siempre, sonriéndole a las visitas poco frecuentes en ese lugar. Estaba a un lado de la verja abierta, invitándoles a adentrarse en la mansión con un gesto de sus manos.

Elizabeth sonrió, Finnian gritó de la emoción, Maylene casi llora. Y Bard refunfuñó.

—Acabas de arruinar una magnífica explosión—le dijo molesto, rascándose la cabeza tras la _boina_. Sebastian lo ignoró; eso le enfadó aún más. Él carecía de tacto, pero eso no significaba que no le alegrara ver a Sebastian de nuevo como a los otros.

_"—Por eso le dije que era una trampa—Bard encendió un cigarrillo, inhaló el humo y luego lo dejó salir de su boca. Estaba escondido en una trinchera. Solo. Todo su pelotón había perecido durante la emboscada. Él les advirtió, pero no lo escucharon. Ahora estaba solo, con un cigarro y con su gran fuerza física y mental que hicieron de él un superviviente. Eso y nada más._

_ Hasta que ese mayordomo apareció en el campo de batalla ahora desierto ¿Qué hacía ahí un mayordomo? ¿Era la locura que lo estaba azotando? El distinguido hombre hablaba con elocuencia y elegancia, demasiado correcto para ser una alucinación._

_ — ¿Aceptas venir, entonces?—fue lo que le preguntó. Su respuesta lo marcaría el resto de su vida._

_ No tenía nada que perder. Sí una esperanza que ganar_

**_XOX_**

****_Había demasiada calma. Y a Bardroy eso no le gustaba: Él era una persona que vivía veloz, por eso usaba herramientas de guerra para cocinar lo más aprisa posible aunque toda la comida que él preparaba terminaba carbonizada y completamente inservible para comer. Debía acostumbrarse a la calma, a no temer que el enemigo viniera y lo atacara por detrás. _

_ El único que podía atacarlo con regaños ahora era ese mayordomo presumido y sabio que todo lo hacía bien: ya lo veía venir corriendo, con paso firme y mirada de los mil demonios cuando se enterara de que acaba de causar un accidente violento en la cocina. _

_ Malas noticias: eso no sucedería ya. _

_ El joven amo se había marchado. Ya no había a quien servirle, no había por quien velar ni preocuparse por la hospitalidad de los Phantomhive. Tampoco había ya para quien cocinar sus "obras de arte". Y ese molesto mayordomo ya no aparecería para regañarlo._

_ Calma. Todo era una maldita calma sin esos dos. Sin el joven amo, la vida era monótona y aburrida: no había mansión que defender, carecía ya de sentido intentar proteger un castillo sin rey. Otra vez era toda paz y tranquilidad, y eso no le gustaba. Los accidentes en la cocina dejaban de ser divertidos sin que Sebastian lo regañara. Nunca se había percatado de lo difícil que era reconstruir una pared, y el mayordomo lo hacía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ahora los juegos con sus armas incluso se veían peligrosos. Y la fatiga y el hambre por no poder consumir algo verdaderamente comestible lo estaba matando._

_ Demonios. Incluso extrañaba al mayordomo que siempre, siempre lo opacaba ante el joven amo y las visitas."_

**_XOX_**

La sala de estar en la que estaban ahora sentados era una copia exacta de la existente en la verdadera mansión Phantomhive. Probablemente, el mayordomo que ahora les servía el té tenía mucho que ver en aquella extraordinaria hazaña. Sebastian terminó de servir el té a los invitados, luego volviendo a su ahora habitual ánimo apagado dirigió hacia ellos las siguientes palabras:

—El joven amo tuvo un contratiempo menor—fingió sonreír, pero su sonrisa no era ya la misma de antes—, bajará en un momento a acompañarles.

Todo era tan extraño.

Finnian estaba sentado a un extremo del sillón doble, mientras que más al lado en un sillón simple se encontraba lady Elizabeth con la mirada en el suelo. Elizabeth sintió una mirada sobre ella y levantó el rostro para ver de quién se trataba, Finnian apartó la mirada antes de que un vergonzoso sonrojo cubriera su cara. Lizzie mostró una media sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a su té y ver su entristecido reflejo mostrarse ahí como un espejo.

_"Lady Elizabeth se negó desde el principio a aceptar la muerte de Ciel. Ciel había sido dado por muerto una vez y había regresado ¿Por qué no habría de volver otra vez? No estaba muerto, lo sabía, pero nadie le creía. _

_ Durante varias noches lloró la agonía de la pérdida de su prometido, primo y amigo. Ninguna cosa que su dama de compañía Paula le dijera ni de sus padres podía consolarla. Una parte de ella se había ido con Ciel y no volvería hasta que él regresara a ella como la vez anterior. Ella estaba estrechamente unida a él desde pequeños, iban a ser un matrimonio a futuro. Lo conocía más que nadie y aún así no le creían cuando ella insistía con la idea de que él seguía vivo ¡Quién más que ella podía saberlo!_

_ Ambos eran como el día y la noche: diferentes. Pero se querían mutuamente. Él le quería al menos de una forma y con eso le bastaba para sentirse correspondida aunque no fuera el amor que alguien esperaría de su esposo. Aún ella lloraba y lloraba por el funesto final de ese amor tan desgraciado, por ver nuevamente su matrimonio frustrado con Ciel._

_ Ella deseaba que él volviera, no le importaba si él rompía su compromiso si con eso el regresaba nuevamente. Era feliz si él era feliz. _

_ —De alguna forma me tranquiliza saber que no te casarás con Ciel—las palabras de su madre, Frances Middleford, no las comprendía._

_ —Madre…_

_ —Hay un oscuro pasado que no sabes de la familia Phantomhive: la familia a la que una vez pertenecí. _

_ Aquel día se enteró de la terrible verdad sobre el peso que desde su nacimiento Ciel estaba destinado a cargar. Ella lloró aún más esa noche, odiando a la reina, odiando a sus ancestros, odiándose a sí misma por haber sido tan ignorante. Ahora entendía muchas cosas._

_ —Te extraño tanto, Ciel…"_

— ¡Joven amo! —la voz de Maylene entusiasmada puso fin a sus recuerdos. Elizabeth reaccionó. El cuerpo se le hizo pesado: tardó medio siglo en levantar la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras que iba bajando el Conde Phantomhive. Todos los sirvientes se levantaron. Ella apenas pudo moverse ¿Por qué? Normalmente ella habría sido la primera en correr hacia él y abrazarlo, pero había algo extraño en él, demasiado extraño.

Ciel miró hacia ella, le sonrió. Su corazón se detuvo: todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Y no era por amor: era por temor ¿Ciel había sonreído?

—Por favor, siéntese—pidió Ciel apenas llegó hasta ellos—: esta noche ustedes son mis invitados de honor.

Elizabeth le observó, y recordó:

_"Aquella fría noche de lluvia, en una silenciosa y casi vacía Mansión Middleford, Lizzie se había quedado sola—sus padres había asistido a una fiesta importante—, llorando como lo hacía todas las noches desde la partida de su prometido. Su vida era un desorden desde entonces, pues ya no acudía a las fiestas que tanto adoraba, ni salía; peleaba y discutía con sus padres porque no la entendían en absoluto: ellos creían saber qué era mejor para ella, pero no sabían nada en realidad. _

_ Lizzie solía ser una persona que vivía en armonía consigo misma y con el mundo exterior, al que trataba de embellecer constantemente: quizás eso fue lo más le dolía no hacer por no tener ánimos para nada. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Ya no hacía las cosas que una señorita hacía. Ya había dejado de hacer las cosas que más le gustaban._

_ Fue entonces cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella le dio permiso para pasar mas nadie entró, seguían golpeando la puerta. Elizabeth miró hacia la puerta: vio que estaba abierta y ahí no había nadie. Seguían golpeando._

_ — ¿Quién será? —Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había sentido una sensación además de la tristeza: miedo. Con temor se acercó hasta la puerta y nuevamente descubrió que no había nadie. Los golpecitos no cesaban—. ¡¿Quién es? —gritó. _

_ Un rayo iluminó la habitación. En la ventana, lady Elizabeth halló un cuervo que daba golpecitos con su pico a la ventana. Lizzie recordó un poema que una vez había visto que Ciel leía "El cuervo" de Poe. La sensación de terror de antes fue reemplazada por una nostalgia que la tranquilizó. _

_ —Parece que te estás mojando allá afuera. —Lizzie se acercó hasta la ventana para abrirla y dejar entrar a ese pobre cuervo que la lluvia había tomado desprevenido. Ella no haría eso normalmente: odiaba los colores oscuros como el de las alas del cuervo, pero estos días no era ella. Y ese cuervo le había hecho recordar de una forma no triste a al Ciel que tanto echaba en falta._

_ El ave entró con prisa a la oscura habitación de la dama. Lizzie le sonrió con tristeza. Regresó a la ventana para cerrarla e impedir que la lluvia entrara y cuando volvió la vista hacia su cuarto, el cuervo ya no estaba allí._

_ «Tuvo que haberse escondido», pensó con inocencia, sin sospechar su porvenir. Lizzie iba a irse a dormir cuando sintió la presencia de una mirada intimidante puesta sobre ella; giró la cabeza hacia el rincón desde donde sentía que la miraban. Y fue cuando lo vio._

_ Allí, oculto en entre las sombras de un rincón de su habitación estaba el oscuro mayordomo de su querido Ciel. Ella se estremeció y parpadeó un montón de veces antes de comprobar que sus ojos no la engañaban._

_ Sebastian estaba frente a sus ojos. Y se acercaba a ella. _

_ —Lady Elizabeth—hablaba, este Sebastian hablaba de verdad. Las ilusiones no lo hacían y él hablaba de la misma forma en que ella lo recordaba, con el mismo tono y voz varonil. Observó su abrigo negro y sus guantes del mismo color y dedujo que bajo esa prenda aún conservaba el frac de su traje de mayordomo._

_ ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y sobre todo ¿Qué hacía ahí? Nadie había sabido nada de él desde el día en que partió junto con Ciel y pocos días después habían recibido la fatal noticia de que Ciel Phantomhive había muerto. Nadie había sabido con exactitud qué había sucedido con el mayordomo, pero como los dos iban juntos a todas partes la mayoría dedujo que él también había muerto ¿podía significar eso que Ciel también estaba con vida? ¿O sólo que el sirviente se había salvado de aquel trágico destino? _

_ —Lady Elizabeth—repitió. Ella alzó la mirada del suelo para verlo a la cara: él era ciertamente guapo, poseía esa clase de belleza que enloquecía a muchas mujeres, de aquella belleza que alertaba a una chica como ella del peligro de ser seducida—: el joven amo le envía esto._

_ ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Ciel le enviaba algo? ¡Estaba vivo entonces! Quiso llorar y sonreír de alegría a la vez. El mayordomo le entregó un sobre sellado, con la marca de los Phantomhive._

_ —Si usted es capaz de llegar al infierno que tenemos por hogar, entonces significa que usted en verdad vale la pena. —Elizabeth no comprendió sus palabras ¡Estaba tan feliz de saber que Ciel estaba con vida que no se preocupó por prestarles la atención debida! Estrechó el sobre contra su pecho y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió y quiso preguntarle al mayordomo por los detalles este se había esfumado."_

Finnian observó al joven amo, y luego a lady Elizabeth. Había algo frío entre ellos dos. Y lady Elizabeth no se veía tan entusiasmada como al principio.

_"Lady Elizabeth había llegado a la mansión muy temprano en la mañana y él había divisado su carruaje venir desde el jardín que trataba de arreglar. Sintió vergüenza al pensar que ella vería el jardín todo muerto a causa suya y se reprendió a sus adentros. Sin hacerla esperar más, él la ayudó a bajar del carruaje pues al parecer su dama de compañía no venía con ella._

_ —Paula no sabe que he venido. Ni mis padres—le confesó cuando él le preguntó por su acompañante. Al oír su respuesta no supo si reprenderla por ese acto tan impulsivo o alegrarse de que después de mucho tiempo ella volviera a sonreír._

_ A Finnian siempre le había gustado la sincera sonrisa de lady Elizabeth, pero ella últimamente no sonreía a causa del fallecimiento del joven amo y eso lo ponía el doble de triste. Verla hoy sonreír sentía que le llenaba de poder y le recargaba de energías—no es que las necesitara en todo caso con su fuerza monstruosa—pero realmente se sentía activo, vivo. _

_ —Tengo un anuncio que darles, así que llama a los otros—se detuvieron. El semblante de lady Elizabeth se volvió más maduro de un instante al siguiente. Finny supo que algo había cambiado, o al menos, algo grande habría de cambiar para ellos durante las próximas horas._

_ Elizabeth los reunió a todos en la sala de estar. Una vez que pidió a todos que se sentaran dio la noticia. El hecho de que estuvieran sentados influyó en gran parte a que ninguno de ellos se hubiera desmayado ante la impresión por las asombrosas palabras que lady Elizabeth acababa de decir. _

_ Bard sonrió: Buenas noticias inesperadas al fin. Un motivo para llenarse nuevamente de esperanzas. _

_ Maylene dio el sí inmediato a la propuesta, mostrando un gran potencial de voluntad y espíritu en busca de experiencias—de esas llenas de misterio, como tanto le gustaban—desde el inicio. _

_ Tanaka sólo rió de la forma en que solía hacerlo _

_ Y él tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su poder interior para domesticar a la bestia dentro que le impulsaba a gritar de la emoción cual perro a la llegada de su amo. El coraje, la voluntad y la fuerza para iniciar la búsqueda del joven amo no le faltaban."_

—Y díganme…—el Conde Phantomhive se había sentado con ellos a tomar el té. Nadie lo veía desde su posición, pero su taza estaba vacía: no estaba tomando nada en realidad pero fingía muy bien—. ¿Fue difícil el camino hasta aquí?

La pregunta de su joven amo sacó una leve risa en Bard.

No había sido precisamente fácil.

_ "Cuando todos ellos—ellos tres y lady Elizabeth, porque Tanaka decidió quedarse en la mansión para protegerla y evitar posibles conflictos—decidieron emprender ese viaje no se imaginaron todos los problemas que habrían nada más iniciar: comenzando por que no sabían donde diablos estaba la condenada dirección que indicaba la tarjeta de invitación. Tuvieron que comunicarse con contactos de aquí y allá, con antiguas amistades del Conde… ¡con cada gente rara! Hasta que uno de ellos—un hombre que se denominaba a sí mismo como Sepulturero— les había dado las indicaciones para llegar a la isla mencionada, a cambio de algo bien extraño: un chiste, pero en cuanto vio a los tres sirvientes y estos intentaron interrogarle—en lo que evitaban desmayarse por las cosas que veían en esa tienda fúnebre— soltó una carcajada y les dijo que se daba por pagado. _

_ Bard comprendió que el Conde se codeaba con gente realmente extraña desde ese día._

_ El viaje en barca—único medio seguro para llegar ahí—lo hicieron de dos en dos: él con Maylene en una y Finnian y lady Elizabeth en la otra. Y Bard se había encargado de repetirle mil veces que controlara su maldita fuerza si no quería llevar hecha añicos a lady Elizabeth ante el joven amo. _

_ Él y Finnian remaron por entre la niebla. A él le pareció extraño que ningún mapa la hubiera considerado en sus ubicaciones, pero quizás se debiera a que su tamaño era insignificante._

_ Esa isla le era terriblemente sospechosa._

_ La niebla cada vez se hacía más espesa. Tuvo que utilizar gran parte de su autocontrol para conquistar la terrible sensación que le decía que todo era una trampa y que saliera de allí huyendo, nadando incluso si era posible._

_ Al momento de bajar de las barcas comprendió por qué nadie visitaba ese lugar: daba miedo y te helaba los huesos a penas ponías un pie sobre tierra firme. Anduvieron alertas durante el camino para proteger a lady Elizabeth si algo o alguien los atacaba. El sitio daba miedo, pero de momento ninguna criatura espeluznante fuera de este mundo se les había acercado. La victoria estaba cerca, Bard sentía que ya lo estaban logrando._

_ Un ruido extraño hizo eco de la nada y hubo un desorden generalizado entre ellos: al principio corrieron como locos y después se abrazaron ante el temor. Un cuervo y el eco los había asustado. Bard lo maldijo: los cuervos eran aves de mal agüero. Y nadie más que él controlaba su propio destino y devenir, no un ave tan tonta como esa. _

_ Pronto fueron víctimas de la fatiga: las provisiones se les habían agotado y aún no veían nada a lo lejos que pareciera ser habitable donde viviera el joven amo. Bard tuvo la rara sensación de haber pasado por ahí antes. ¿Acaso estaban caminando en círculos? La mala conducta pesimista de los demás le enfermaba. ¡Dios! ¡Sí iban a salir de esa! Él había estado en situaciones peores y había sobrevivido. Todo era cuestión de tiempo_

_ —Saldremos de esta, muchachos, lady Elizabeth—les dijo para que se calmaran de la forma más amable que pudo._

_ Por supuesto, Bardroy nunca se había enfrentado antes con criaturas sobrenaturales."_

—No fue gran cosa—mintió, minorizando su logro y haciendo parecer que todo le había resultado ser más fácil. El conde sonrió de manera maquiavélica, con una mirada que indicaba claramente que algo se tejía en su mente.

Elizabeth ya no pudo más.

—Me disculpo, pero me siento un poco fatigada. —Ella miró a Ciel en busca de una mirada reprobatoria o de aceptación—. Con su permiso, iré a tomar un poco de aire. —Se levantó de su sillón y se disculpó con una reverencia.

—Tú sabes hacia dónde está el jardín. —Ciel la vio con un extraño sentimiento de ternura en su interior, pero se mantuvo serio como siempre—. Esta mansión es una exacta réplica de mi anterior hogar.

Lizzie asintió, y se marchó. A Finny le produjo una tristeza enorme el verla marchar. Sintió el impulso que no debía dejarla sola y que debía seguirla. Su corazón estaba impaciente.

No quería parecer grosero con el joven amo, pero…

—Este… yo… quisiera… ¡ir al baño! —la forma tan poco natural con la que dijo esa frase le dieron a Sebastian a entender claramente sus verdaderas intenciones. Sonrió tras su inmutable semblante al lado del joven amo, pero calló y no dijo nada.

Ciel asintió sin verle, con los ojos cerrados apoyando su rostro en su puño como un pensador.

—Sabes también dónde está el baño.

Finny se marchó.

Sebastian se apresuró en preguntarle a las visitas si querían más té, o galletitas:

Marlene tartamudeó y tardó en contestar. Sebastian siempre le había provocado tal efecto cuando vivían en la mansión. Y su penetrante mirada, y sus ojos rojos. ¡Oh! ¡Dios! Iba a desmayarse y despertar en el paraíso. Aunque no se consideraba una persona superficial, Sebastian le había fascinado desde que lo conoció.

—S-sí—tartamudeó, inmadura como una colegiala frente a su enamorado.

_"Así como lady Elizabeth tenía sus motivos para encontrar al joven amo, ella también los tenía, pero además tenía unos motivos especiales para encontrar al mayordomo. Más que un amor superfluo como en que sentía por él—porque no lo conocía, nadie más que el Conde lo conocía realmente—ella profesaba hacia él un gran respeto y gratitud por haberla apartado de la vida tan amarga que solía llevar, algo por lo que igualmente agradecía al joven amo. _

_ Maylene anduvo con el grupo. Tras esas gafas se ocultaban ojos audaces que no dudaban en disparar de ser necesario para proteger a lady Elizabeth y a sus compañeros de las criaturas de la noche. Dos o tres veces ya había disparado con indiscreción hacia la maleza y Bardroy la había regañado, mas ella estaba segura de que algo realmente había estado ahí y había huido más velozmente de lo que ella había disparado. Ella se tomaba a la ligera cualquier disparo dado, así había aprendido a ser; quizás lo hacía bajo poca reflexión hacia las consecuencias en un principio, pero ella sabía en realidad perfectamente las complicaciones que podría provocar un disparo mal dado, sin mencionar que si se espera demasiado tiempo para atacar es probable que una persona se quede inmóvil antes de poder disparar a causa del miedo. _

_ Y miedo era lo que estaba comenzando a sentir en ese momento. _

_ No obstante, ella prefería disparar antes de que su seguridad la abandonara y diera paso a la indecisión. Bardroy la llamaba locura, pero ella sólo aceptaba lo suyo como un leve desborde psíquico y emocional. Que tuviera una personalidad distinta tras quitarse las gafas era una cosa completamente distinta…_

_ — ¡Miren!—Finnian señaló una gran elevación de tierra que impedía su paso. Un obstáculo en su viaje, pero sentía de una forma irracional que sobre esa colina, allá en lo alto estaba lo que buscaban: su joven amo. Ante de dejar lugar para la indecisión ella comenzó a subir._

_ — ¡Maylene, qué hace! —Para lady Elizabeth aquel ejercicio de alpinismo no iba a ser fácil, pero si deseaba ver tanto al joven amo como ellos tendría que hacerlo._

_ — ¡Estás loca!—le gritó Bard._

_ Quizás lo estaba._

_ —Presiento que el joven amo está allá. —Llevaba las gafas puestas, por lo que su tono de voz no era tan seguro como cuando no las usaba, pero aún así sonaba convencida. _

_ Pronto los demás la acompañaron. Al llegar a la cima casi cae, pero Bardroy la sujetó antes de que eso sucediera. _

_ Quizás fuera una decisión equivocada, pero ella no se arrepintió de mirarlo a los ojos. En sus ojos vio algo mucho más humano de lo que alguna vez había visto en Sebastian. Ya no había indecisión: lo que sentía por el mayordomo sólo era una obsesión y un anhelo de un romance apasionado. _

_ Antes de que lady Elizabeth cayera, ella la sujetó de la misma forma en que antes Bard había hecho con ella."_

Claro que ignorar los encantos de Sebastian era una tarea imposible.

—Aquí está su té, _my lady. _—Maylene se sonrojó, pero cuando el té le fue entregado, no pudo sino mirar al mayordomo con extrañeza: la taza estaba vacía—. Por favor, disfrute de las galletas que he preparado para la ocasión—le alcanzó un platillo, pero al igual que su taza estaba vacía, El mayordomo le sonrió cuando ella le miró llena de dudas.

¡Y decían que ella estaba loca!

**_XOX_**

Elizabeth contempló el jardín nocturno, lleno de flores blancas y negras: todas ellas muy hermosas. Sebastian había hecho un buen trabajo.

Pero Ciel… su Ciel ya no era el mismo. Ella había venido allí firmemente decidida a verlo, y ahora no podía: algo había en Ciel que le asustaba, algo mucho más oscuro que la última vez que se vieron y él bailó con ella. Había superado todas esas pruebas con la ingenua idea de que podría traerlo de vuelta… pero con sólo verle le había bastado para saber que eso no sucedería ni remotamente.

—Soy un fracaso…—se dijo a sí misma con los ojos llorosos. Un pequeño pajarito de colores oscuro se acercó a ella.

Finnian la observó guardando distancia, dudando si debía intervenir o no. Verla llorar le partía el corazón, pues ella era como un ángel, su precioso ángel.

Ella era alguien que jamás estaría al alcance de un simple jardinero como él. Avanzó hasta ella.

—Parece como si fuera a llover…—dijo, sin saber qué más decir.

Lizzie sonrió y él se sintió satisfecho, mas luego su rostro se deformó por el llanto a raudales. Se regañó internamente por eso.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —pidió disculpas antes de sujetarla en el suelo al que se había echado. La estrechó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Ese chico de ahí no es Ciel, no es Ciel!—chillaba desconsolada.

— ¡Pero qué dice, lady Elizabeth! ¡Claro que es el joven amo!

— ¡No! —gritó más fuerte. Finnian temió que el grito lo hubieran escuchado los demás en la sala

Los pajaritos oscuros y azules se acercaron hacia ellos. Normalmente Finny se habría sentido dichoso por eso, pero lady Elizabeth era lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

— ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

Claro que entendía. Por eso, la sujetó de los hombros con temor a ser rudo, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó.

Elizabeth Middleford se sintió una esposa infiel, porque lo estaba disfrutando de una forma que su moral no aceptaba ¡pero ella era débil y humana! Ahora se había vuelto una libertina ¿cómo podría vivir con eso? ¡Si Ciel se enteraba…!

A Finny le abrumó el furor de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Temía estar haciendo abuso de su poder, de su fortaleza sobrehumana que no le daba oportunidad a la dama de escapar. Era débil en realidad, ahora lo sabía. Tuvo que regular y disminuir todos sus bajos instintos y pasiones para poder hacer que sus sentimientos y su naturaleza bondadosa dominaran por sobre los impulsos de su cuerpo. La soltó, arrepintiéndose en parte por su temeraria acción.

— ¡Los siento, lo siento!—pidió disculpas tras dejar de besarla, completamente sonrojado.

Para su sorpresa, no recibió ni un solo golpe del débil puño de lady Elizabeth.

—Gracias—le dijo, con una sincera sonrisa.

Él no se imaginaba cuánto ella le estaba agradecida por liberarla de su autoengaño.

**_XOX_**

—Permítanme servir la cena—anunció el mayordomo camino al comedor—. La mesa ya ha sido preparada—anunció, señalando de forma elegante con sus manos y una reverencia la mesa bien dispuesta.

— ¡Hey, Sebastian!—Bard alzó su voz—. ¿No crees que es temprano para cenar?

Sebastian miró con los ojos iluminados de un rojo vivo al único ojo descubierto de su joven amo, que brillaba de la misma forma que los de él.

—Para mí no es temprano. —Ciel se levantó del sillón. Los examinó de pies a cabeza—. Estoy hambriento.

Los sirvientes se sentaron. El mayordomo no tardó en aparecer como el carrito de las comidas. Las sirvió y finalmente las destapó cuando ya estuvieron puestos en la mesa.

— ¡Pero qué broma es esta, Sebastian!—rió Bardroy—. ¡No hay nada servido en los platos!

El mayordomo sonrió. El amo sonrió.

—Pues yo sí veo la cena. —Ciel se relamió los labios—. Está justo frente a mis ojos. —Su ojo descubierto brilló. Los sirvientes estaban reflejados en él.

No había oportunidades, ya no. Su enfermedad era incurable.

**XOX**

— ¿Eh? ¿A dónde han ido Bard y Maylene? —preguntó Finny con inocencia entrando al comedor junto a lady Elizabeth y viendo sólo al joven amo en la mesa y a su fiel mayordomo al lado.

—Se asustaron y se fueron corriendo—contestó Ciel sin más—. Yo en su lugar saldría ahora mismo para alcanzarlos. Esos dos corren muy rápido.

Finny hizo un puchero, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

—Yo los escoltaré hasta las balsas—dijo el mayordomo para seguridad de lady Elizabeth. Elizabeth miró a Ciel, pero las palabras no le salieron. Ciel se levantó y quedó frente a ella. Levantó la mano para tocarla, pero se detuvo. Miró hacia el suelo, hacia el costado y luego a los ojos de su prometida.

—Qué seas muy feliz, Lizzie.

Elizabeth lloró, pero pretendió fingir fortaleza.

—Tu también, Conde Phantomhive. Ciel…—De alguna forma sabía que esa era la despedida definitiva. Esta vez no se contuvo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerza—. ¡Qué seas infinitamente feliz, Ciel!

—Lady Elizabeth—la voz del mayordomo llegó a sus oídos trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. Se separó de su ya no prometido y salió por la puerta junto con el mayordomo, con Finny y la apertura de un nuevo amor que había surgido hace tan sólo unos minutos. Ella no dejó de mirarlo hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Otra vez había paz. Otra vez estaba solo.

Podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

_"Bard y Maylene se cayeron de la mesa en cuanto sus ojos estuvieron rojos. Hizo ademán de acercárseles, pero ellos retrocedieron. Finalmente, fue la apariencia demoníaca de su mayordomo lo que los impulsó a salir como balas disparados hacia la salida. Una vez que se fueron Ciel volvió a su asiento suspirando. _

_ —Joven amo. —Aquí venía el mayordomo, con sus comentarios—. Usted iba a devorar las almas de esos dos, ¿por qué se detuvo a última hora?_

_ ¿Cómo podría responder a eso? Él ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Por supuesto, no iba a perder frente a su sirviente. _

_ —Simplemente no se me antojaron. Sus almas son muy corrientes. —El mayordomo sonrió con astucia, su típica sonrisa que tanto detestaba._

_ — ¿Qué hay con lady Elizabeth y Finnian?_

_ — ¿Estás bromeando?_

_ — No entiendo qué quiere decir. _

_ —Sus almas son excesivamente azucaradas y dulces. ¿Deseas que me dé un ataque con eso?_

_ El mayordomo se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar:_

_ —No…—pronunció levemente"_

—Joven amo—Su mayordomo había vuelto ya. Se había tomado demasiado tiempo en hacerlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —su mayordomo no contestó de inmediato.

—Dejé a lady Elizabeth y Finnian justo a tiempo, pero tuve que apartarme para que los otros dos no me vieran y salieran corriendo.

Ciel comprendió. Les había dado un buen susto.

—Ahora le he dado un final definitivo a mi vida humana. Ellos no seguirán insistiendo después de esto.

El mayordomo lo observó curioso.

—He terminado mi compromiso con lady Elizabeth y me he asegurado de que ella no esté sola. Los demás no volverán a asomarse por aquí, y si lo hacen no encontraran nada porque esta isla habrá desaparecido del mapa. —Ciel tocó el parche de su ojo, reflexionando. Su mayordomo seguía observando con un especial interés—. Ya no hay esperanzas, es imposible mirar atrás.

Ciel pasó al lado de Sebastian sin mirarlo y de espaldas a él, continuó:

—Tú eres mi mayordomo.

—Yo soy su mayordomo—contestó.

—Te quedarás a mi lado por siempre: velarás por mi seguridad y me enseñarás todo sobre ser un demonio, me pondrás a prueba y verás cómo te superaré.

—Yo le enseñaré todo sobre ser un demonio

—Es una orden

—_Yes, my lord_

_"El egoísmo de Sebastian por querer el alma de su amo sólo para él le había costado caro. Incluso cuando intentó matarle deliberadamente, ya era tarde: estaba condenado. Ese error le costaría toda una eternidad de sacrificios. Por su alma había matado y por su alma ahora era que estaba condenado. Dios le había hecho una jugarreta por tantos años de desobediencia. _

_ —Este lugar es horrible—comentó Ciel respecto al infierno apenas llegó._

_ —Ciertamente lo es…._

_ Incluso la patética existencia aburrida de un demonio era mejor que el castigo que estaba recibiendo. _

_ Sebastian acostó a Ciel en su nueva cama y lo vistió con un inmaculado pijama. _

_ —Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma._

_ Él no le vio sentido alguno a esa petición. Aún así, como el mayordomo de un demonio debía obedecer por más absurda que le pareciera aquella orden. _

_ —Quédate conmigo… para siempre. —Las manos que serían eternamente de niño sujetaron su mano de una forma en que nunca nadie lo había sujetado. _

_ Pero él no podía permitirse esa clase de sentimientos hacia su amo. No era digno._

_ Sin embargo, no era completamente franco consigo mismo."_

—No hay nada que hacer ahora aquí. —Ciel lo observó con determinación.

— ¿A dónde desea ir?

—Sólo quiero irme de aquí. No me importa a donde vaya de ahora en adelante. Todo es tan vacío, tan inútil. —Y luego, le sorprendió de una forma que nunca se hubiera esperado—: Incluso tu estómago parece ser un buen lugar al que ir ahora ¿No crees?

Él hablaba completamente en serio. La estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser libre y devorarlo.

Sebastián rememoró los últimos años a su lado. Él sonrió malignamente.

—Si yo lo devoro ahora, nada interesante ocurrirá en el futuro.

Ciel lo observó con curiosidad. Luego soltó una risa demente.

—Entonces está decidido. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Tú te quedarás a mi lado para siempre.

No había necesidad de hacer de aquello un sacrificio. El alma que tanto deseaba aún estaba ahí. El mayordomo se inclinó hacia su amo con un nuevo respeto adquirido.

—_Yes, my lord._

**FIN**

* * *

_"Cada vez que no dejas **reviews**, un inocente gatito **muere** ¡Piensa en el gatito!"_

_A ver si algún día me animo a hacer un SebasCiel XDDDDD _

_Gracias por leer. _


End file.
